


The Birthday wish

by GoForGoals



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Despair, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dortmund has lost the Cup final, only hours before Marco's birthday. He searches for comfort and finds so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts).



> My lovely readers, I have been so sad after Dortmund's loss and suddenly, the idea for this fic popped up in my mind. I needed an odd mixture of despair, longing, sex and fluff and this is what came out of it. 
> 
> I would like to gift this work to two persons that mean a lot to me. Blue_Night, thank you for your support and your beta-reading (you did a wonderful job with this one-shot, too!) and funfan, the same goes out to you. :-)  
> I love to read your stories and I'm always so proud if you like one of mine. 
> 
> Please, my dear readers, leave comments and kudos, feedback is really precious.

Erik had just switched off the light in his room when he heard it. A slight knock. Had it been his hotel room door? He turned around startled, listening into the darkness. He had just returned from their party, or, as it wasn't really a party to be called when you have lost a final, the _event_ after the game. For the first time, he had been in the starting eleven during such an important match and it hurt like hell that the squad hadn’t been able to win the Cup.    
   
Another knock interrupted his thoughts and it was now obvious that somebody was slamming against his door. Who could it be? Maybe Matze wanted to drink another beer with him? Or did something bad happen? Erik hastened to switch the light on, darting to the door and opening it within the blink of an eye.    
   
What, or better _whom_ he saw standing outside took his breath away.    
   
„Marco?“ he brought out, gazing at the last person he would have expected in the hallway. „Did you mix up the doors?“    
   
The blonde midfielder shook his head. „No,“ he said quietly. „I wanted to see _you_.“    
   
Erik looked at Marco another time, his gaze running over the tight shirt and the skinny jeans Marco wore. Apparently, he had changed his clothes after the party but, he still made an elegant impression and Erik could smell that he had showered probably only minutes ago. „Do you want to come in?“ the young defender asked, his tone not hiding his incredulity.    
   
„Yes,“ Marco answered, „that would be nice.“    
   
Erik made way and Marco followed him inside his room.   
   
„Do you want to take a seat?“ Erik added, grabbing the pile of his clothes hastily from an armchair, throwing it down to the floor.    
   
Marco didn’t answer, he just sat down, his face unreadable. But, Erik imagined that he looked some kind of ... _hungry_ , as strange as it seemed. Marco made no effort to say anything so Erik felt obliged to keep the conversation going. „Why aren’t you celebrating your birthday with your friends? I thought that Marcel and Robin are in Berlin, too?“ he asked, sitting down at the edge of his bed, only dressed in a shirt and his briefs as he noticed now. He fumbled with the blanket, waiting for Marco’s reaction, not knowing what this visit was about at all.   
   
„They are already in their hotel,“ Marco said, piercing the younger one with his eyes and Erik broke out in cold sweat. „But, I have a wish. As you mentioned, it’s my birthday and I would like to have a special gift if you don’t mind.“ The blonde didn’t take his eyes from Erik, watching his reactions closely.    
   
„Eh, yes,“ Erik replied, „and what do you want to have?“ He grabbed his earlobe, tugging at it insecurely, his heart galloping in his chest.    
   
„I want _you_ ,“ Marco answered.    
   
„Pardon me?“ Erik croaked out, not knowing if this was actually really happening.    
￼   
„Listen, Erik,“ Marco continued, „I noticed that you probably have ...a _thing_ for me. I noticed how you were looking at me during our training sessions, all those wistful gazes. You can have what you want to have but, only for tonight.“   
   
„I don’t understand,“ Erik stuttered while a hot wave of arousal shot through his body, targeting his groin. Could it be that...?   
   
Marco still stared at him and now Erik was pretty sure that he really had a hungry expression on his face, like a hunter in front of their prey. „I want to sleep with you, Erik“, Marco said, his voice hoarse from his obvious desire. The midfielder slowly stood up and sat down next to Erik on the bed, stroking over his cheek. „Do you want that, too?“ Marco whispered, waiting patiently for Erik’s permission.    
   
The brunette just nodded, his mouth slightly open, breathing out a tingling sound that could have been understood as a ‚yes‘“.    
   
„I see,“ Marco replied before he pulled Erik’s head closer, his warm breath tickling Erik’s face, tickling his nose and finally his mouth. The younger one swore that time stood still when Marco’s smooth lips met his own for the very first time. He had dreamed of this for so long and although it didn’t happen now the way he had imagined or hoped it, he simply let go.    
   
Marco’s lips were surprisingly soft and utterly tasteful, an almost sweet scent emanating from them. Just seconds after he had pressed his mouth onto Erik’s, Marco parted his lips and searched his way into Erik’s cavern, tightening the grip around his cheek with his fingers when their tongues finally touched. Then, Marco used his other hand, too, holding Erik’s face with both of his palms, kissing him demandingly. His tongue seemed to be everywhere in Erik’s mouth, dominating the kiss and soon, Erik found himself pressed down onto the mattress, Marco bending over him, panting and breathing heavily. The midfielder unbuttoned his own shirt hastily, tossing it away when he finally had opened the last button. Then, he climbed on top of Erik, pinning him down with his weight, pushing his tongue another time deep down Erik’s throat.  
  
Erik could sense Marco’s strong desire, his need and his ardor, but also his despair. He wanted him and he wanted him now or never, that much was for sure. The young defender knew that he probably would have only this one special night with the man he loved so much and that it wouldn’t be a romantic or passionate encounter. But, if Marco needed to fuck him right now to ease the pain he must feel after the third final he had lost, the last one only hours before his birthday, and after the World Cup he had missed, so be it. Marco would have the birthday night he deserved, Erik would see to that. He bit back his own feelings, flinging his arms around Marco and giving in to the kiss.    
   
„Get this off,“ Marco demanded urgently, tugging at Erik’s shirt. While the brunette stripped, he used the time to get rid of his own socks and jeans, now only wearing his briefs. „I need you,“ Marco groaned, „I need to take you.“ Erik wasn’t so sure if Marco really needed him or just a human being he could take but, he could feel that Marco pressed his hard erection against his thigh, assuming that this would rather be a quickie than slow love-making with Marco’s hands flying over his body in a pace that gave his state of arousal clearly away.    
   
„I’m all yours,“ Erik whispered, hoping that he was able to hide his own longing that hadn’t much to do with fucking in the first place but, very much more with being loved.     
  
￼Marco claimed Erik’s mouth another time with his tongue. In addition, Erik could feel that he shoved a hand in his pants, wrapping them around his hard manhood without further ado. Erik sucked in the air sharply while Marco spread his pre-come around the full length, his movements characterized by the need to fuck Erik as soon and as hard as possible. Indeed, Marco let go of Erik’s hard member, pushing the brunette’s briefs down impatiently, searching his way between Erik’s butt cheeks immediately afterwards. The younger one turned around to lay on his stomach, presenting Marco the place his lust was focused on.  
   
Everything had happened in such a rapid pace that Erik wasn’t surprised when Marco moisturized two of his digits with his own spit, pushing them inside his core without any warning. A sharp sting of pain captured Erik’s body but he suffocated his hiss, trying to breathe steadily to make it possible for Marco to reach deeper. The blonde spread his fingers and this time, Erik couldn’t suppress a slight groan of pain. „I’m sorry,“ Marco mumbled, moving away, and Erik could hear that a small pack was opened, probably lube or a condom. Then, Marco’s wet fingers were shoved into him again. The preparation wasn’t tender, at all, Marco groped his way into Erik’s body, panting and groaning in obvious need. Soon, Marco removed his digits and Erik could hear that he opened a package with a condom, rolling it over his length, spreading the remaining lube over it.    
   
Erik prepared himself mentally for the upcoming, grabbing the sheets with both hands. He assumed that Marco was so horny and desperate that he would probably push into him with one fierce, painful thrust, breaking him open and breaching him. Nevertheless, he lifted his ass a little bit to provide his lover better access.    
   
A little scared whimper escaped his lips and he couldn't suppress his trembling as Marco searched his way between his cheeks with single-minded determination. He squeezed his eyes shut, readying himself for the harsh first intrusion when Marco stilled his movements all of a sudden. „I don’t want it that way,“ Marco whispered. „Please, lay on your back, I want to see your eyes.“ The young defender obeyed, slowly turning around, his gaze meeting Marco’s and for a short moment, Erik could see something flashing up in Marco’s eyes, something that changed everything.    
   
Marco brushed with one digit carefully over Erik’s nose, the line of his jaws and his lips, discovering his face, lying between his parted legs. „You’re so beautiful,“ he murmured and Erik thought that he couldn’t trust his ears.    
   
The midfielder took Erik’s face into his hands but this time, his tongue licked softly over Erik’s lips. He kissed Erik not roughly or demanding, but very tenderly and their mouths literally melted, becoming one. Erik could feel that his own hard dick throbbed against Marco’s belly and the blonde ran his hand over it in a soft motion. „I have wanted this for a long time,“ Marco admitted roughly, stroking Erik and guiding his hard, lubed dick carefully between Erik’s butt cheeks.    
   
„Me, too,“ Erik whispered, closing his eyes.   
   
„I know,“ Marco panted. „Don’t be afraid, I will be gentle, babe.“   
   
The nickname let Erik shiver and he spread his legs wider unconsciously, Marco’s dick slipping at the right place.    
   
It had been a while since Erik had bottomed the last time and he tensed up although he tried to relax. He waited for a vigorous push and the pain of the wide stretching Marco’s dick would cause, yet, it didn’t happen.    
   
￼Instead, the blonde mumbled soothing words. „You’re so sexy, babe, I have always dreamed of being inside of you and I could never hurt you. Sorry that I was so impatient.“ Marco nudged against Erik’s rosebud in a first attempt, brushing over the sensitive nerves with the wet tip of his dick and the brunette moaned quietly.   
   
„Yes, let me hear that you want it, too, Erik,“ Marco murmured almost tenderly. He let his dick glide over the small hole once again. „Lay your hand on my ass,“ he whispered and Erik obliged although he didn’t know what Marco was up to.   
   
„Guide me inside you,“ Marco pleaded and Erik couldn’t help but moan loudly. He placed his hands on Marco’s butt cheeks, kneading the perfect roundness, slowly pressing on it. Marco got the hint and shifted the pressure with his dick to Erik’s entrance, just in the amount the younger one was pushing on his ass.    
   
Erik felt that his muscle was stretched and he took some pressure back, Marco following him with his body immediately. The younger one understood that Marco would never take him by surprise, giving him the time he would need to adjust to his thick cock. He pushed another time against Marco’s butt, moving him closer, letting his manhood stretch him just a little bit more.    
   
The blonde propped himself up on his arms, his eyes glued to Erik’s and then, the younger one could see it in his amber eyes: Marco was not going to fuck him. Marco was going to make _love_ to him. The moment he understood it, the blonde’s dick slipped inside him, just to the first inch, and Erik threw his head back in pure bliss.   
   
„Can you take it?“ Marco asked worried, stilling his movement, his one hand searching for Erik’s and entangling their fingers.    
   
„Yes, you’re feeling so wonderful, Marco, make me yours.“ Erik took a deep breath and relaxed his tight muscle so that Marco could push in even deeper.    
   
„My God, are you tight, babe,“ Marco moaned. He slowly, gently moved his hips forward until he was sheathed balls-deep into Erik, his nose now buried in the crook of the younger one’s neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin there before he searched for Erik’s tongue again, sinking into a deep kiss the younger one eventually had to break because he was overwhelmed by the whole sensation.   
   
Erik wrapped his legs around Marco’s waist, holding him in place and urging him to move by digging his fingers into Marco’s ass. „I will give you what you need,“ the midfielder breathed, stroking Erik’s face while he pulled out and thrust back in in a fluent, soft motion. „Is that good? You shall savor it as much as I do,“ he whispered.    
   
The younger one shifted his hips and with the next push, Marco hit Erik’s prostate, making him shudder heavily. „Yes, I found it,“ Marco panted, „and I won’t let go of it again.“ He thrust into Erik’s prostate once more, this time with more force and Erik arched his back. Marco shoved his hand’s under Erik’s shoulder blades, pulling him closer to his body while he thrust into him in soft and constant waves, brushing over his sweet spot every time.    
   
„Do you like it this way?“ Marco moaned between two thrusts, sliding another inch deeper.    
   
„Oh God, yes,“ Erik panted, astonished how perfect their bodies matched. It felt like Marco’s dick ￼was made for his tight channel, the full length fitting into it like no other dick had ever fitted into Erik’s core. The younger one looked into Marco’s eyes and he imagined that he could see there that Marco felt the same. The midfielder rolled his hips over Erik now with more force, massaging the soft spot into Erik’s body with his dick over and over again. Erik clung to his shoulders, panting with each of the intense thrusts until Marco lowered his head and kissed him, a kiss full of longing and desire.    
   
„I’m not gonna last much longer, babe,“ Marco gasped, „you’re so perfect around me“, confirming what Erik had sensed earlier.    
   
„Let go,“ Erik whispered to encourage him, „don’t care about me, just let go.“ Marco picked up his pace and Erik watched him closely, watched his every reaction, every shiver and every shudder when Marco finally found his release, his shooting dick pulsing and throbbing inside of him. „Erik,“ Marco moaned, „oh my God, Erik.“ He collapsed on top of the younger one, his dick still deep inside of his lover and Erik simply held him tight and stroked him, caressing every inch of Marco’s small back he could reach. His own still hard dick was pressed between their bellies, the pre-come sticking their skins together but, Erik didn’t care. He wanted Marco’s birthday gift to be the best he had ever gotten.    
   
Suddenly, Erik noticed that Marco still trembled, yet, it couldn’t be the aftermath of his orgasm anymore. Then, he understood. „Hush, Marco, I’m here, I got you, everything will be fine. Don’t worry, just relax, there will be a lot more finals we can play.“ He rubbed soothing circles over Marco’s skin, holding him in a tight embrace, fondling the soft hairs in Marco’s neck.    
   
Eventually, Marco rolled down from him, turning to his side and getting rid of the condom. Then, the blonde curled himself up to a little ball. Erik covered him with his blanket thoroughly and took him into his arms from behind, kissing his neck and stroking over his flat belly.    
   
He waited for the moment when Marco would have gotten himself together again, when he would stand up and leave him. But until then, he would give him all the love he had to give, Erik swore to himself. Suddenly, Marco fumbled with the blanket and Erik knew that he had to let him go now, had to tear him out of his heart.   
   
But then, he heard words that should change his whole life forever.   
  
„Erik, I have another birthday wish,“ Marco whispered with a trembling voice.     
  
„Anything you want to, babe.“ It felt odd and natural at the same time to dare using the nickname, Erik thought, while Marco turned around to face him with his intense gaze, looking right into Erik’s soul.    
   
„I’d like to stay,“ the midfielder said, closing the distance between their lips and kissing Erik tenderly.    
   
„Sure you can sleep here,“ Erik answered between two kisses, his heart leaping in bliss but Marco surprised him just another time.   
   
„What if I hadn’t been talking about tonight only?“ the midfielder smiled at him sheepishly, moving his hand under the blanket, searching for Erik’s dick. He wrapped his elegant fingers around the length and stroked Erik gently. They lay face to face, Marco’s digits getting Erik off and it didn’t take ￼long until the younger one started to shiver.      
  
„Yes, babe, I want you to come,“ Marco whispered, his other hand rubbing over Erik’s nipple who whimpered in need. „Ah, I see, you like that,“ Marco breathed with tenderness, „that’s good to know.“ He brushed over the nipple again, his hand moving up and down until Erik couldn’t stand the tension any longer, a massive orgasm overcoming him, blurring out his vision. He shot his load against Marco’s chest, shivering in the older one’s arms through his height.    
   
„Marco...“, Erik said hesitantly after a while but, the blonde silenced him with a kiss.    
   
„Shhh,“ he whispered, „I know what you want to tell me, I can sense it. And Erik?“   
  
„Mhm?“ the younger one asked, almost not able to breathe anymore.     
  
„I feel the same.“


End file.
